effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 951: THE ONLY RULE Book Club Companion Podcast
Date September 9, 2016 Summary Ben, Sam, and Sonoma Stompers GM Theo Fightmaster answer listener emails about the Stompers’ past two seasons and Ben/Sam’s book, The Only Rule Is It Has to Work. Topics * The Only Rule Is It Has to Work * Ben and Sam's experience with the Sonoma Stompers Intro R. Kelly, "Ignition (Remix) Outro R. Kelly, "Ignition (Remix) Banter Email Questions * Brandon: "In the book, our heroes (I guess that's us), explain how they were able to work personal connections in order to acquire normally expensive products, and databases, and lists that the Stompers normally would not be able to access, what did Ben and Sam implement or use in 2015 that you were able to replicate or use again in 2016, for the products that stuck, did the year under your belt make them easier to use, did you have the staff person power to implement these as well as you wanted, or did some utility have to fall by the wayside because of capacity?" * Eric: "Did anything Sam and Ben did stick around for season 2?" * Ken: "Advanced stats make us look at players objectively and focus on production, so he wanted to know if and when you transition to a MLB general manager job, how you would be more ruthless in your decisions and less emotionally attached?" * Doug: "How many Stompers read the book, and what did they think of it?" * Joshua: "Did you tell the players and Theo that they were writing a book?" and "Did anyone ask not to be apart of it or anyone objected at any point?" * Aaron: "Was the churn of players lost in the second half of 2015 typical?"\ * Aaron: "What was your biggest disappointment compared to expectations Ben and Sam would bring?" * Jodie: "How much additional work did Ben and Sam make for you, and did their presence mean longer hours for you?" * Doug: "How did you decide that Theo should sign his name on all the motivational letters that you gave the players at the end of the season, and how did you come up with this idea?" * Ken: "How often did you go back and forth in thinking your glad there is a book that we can document this and how often were you unhappy you had to document this" * Jack: "How did you go about making this book?" and "How conscious were you of something being fodder for the book as they were happening and how often did you think you had the narrative arc pegged before it changed abruptly?" * John: "Were there any female players at the tryout and did you think about bringing on board a female player?" * James: "If the Stompers were to receive a large sum of money, what would be the first thing you would use that money for?" Notes Links * Effectively Wild Episode 951: THE ONLY RULE Book Club Companion Podcast Category:Guest Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Email Episodes